


Freed Messiah

by MCJD931



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCJD931/pseuds/MCJD931
Summary: The Death of Yaldaboath and the Changing of Humanity's Heart had farther reaching implications then the Thieves knew.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Arisato Minato/Kirijo Mitsuru, Iori Junpei/Yoshino Chidori, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	1. Awaken

_Humanity's heart has been changed, and therefore, you have been freed by the Trickster, Messiah._

Minato woke up sleepily, shaking his head.

He was... alive again?

He got an examined himself.

He was definitely older, but he seemingly was wearing his old school uniform. However, it was ripped and ragged, as you might expect when someone older wears something that fit them in high school. He wasn't _too_ indecent though, he was more _ragged_ then _naked_. But the only thing relatively intact was his SEES armband.

SEES...

Where were all they? Yukari? Junpei? Akihiko? Fuuka? Koromaru? Ken? Aigis? 

...Mitsuru?

How long had it been since he died? 

Had they moved on? He fervently hoped they did. He did want their lives to suffer because of him...

Enough standing around. Time to go look around, see where he was.

He started walking around, before he came across an cafe. _Leblanc,_ it was called.

Maybe he could figure out what year it was, at the very least.

He stepped in. There was a single man there, who was helped by a slender teen who is as old as he was when he was leading SEES. He could _feel_ something from the teen, and he instantly knew.

_He's a Wild Card!_

The man noticed him. "I don't recognize... You're not one of my regulars."

"No," Minato said. "No, I'm not."

"What are you doing down here? And with those ragged clothes..." 

Minato dodged the question.

"What date is it?"

"Umm... the 1st of March?"

"What year?"

"What do you mean _what year?_ It's **2017.** What are you, oblivious?"

**_2017._ **

Minato choked, losing his composure.

_No no no no no no no no no no no no no no_

He was overwhelmed. Sadness, anger, regret, despair, he was feeling it all.

"I've been dead for eight years." He said out loud, unknowingly.

It was too much for him to process. He collapsed.


	2. The Other

"What the Hell?!" Sojiro started. 

Ren muttered under his breath. "I knew it."

"What?"

"Sojiro, this guy is like me."

"What do you mean, like you?"

"Let's just say he's been involved with the same forces behind the Metaverse."

Sojiro's eyes widened in confusion. "Wait, but didn't you get rid of that place? And I thought it was only you guys and Shido who ever used it?"

"There's more to what happened then just the Metaverse. It's... hard to explain, but I need to get everyone else here. Our dealings as the Phantom Thieves may be over, but I think we just uncovered an older group that's like us."

Ren pulled out his phone and sent a text to the Phantom Thieves group chat.

_Joker: Guys. Come to Leblanc. Now._

_Panther: What?_

_Skull: What's up, Man?  
_

_Queen: Ren, are you Okay?_

_Joker: I'm fine, but this is really important._

Sojiro looked back over at the former Wild Card. "What are we gonna do about him?"

Ren started to lift the guy. Thanks to the man's slim posture and his own strength (compliments of training and some of the Metaverse's remnants leaving him with a portion of the strength and agility he had while in the Metaverse), he was able to get the man into his room, where he laid him on his couch. He briefly went downstairs, telling Sojiro, "I'll take care of him. When everyone else shows up, tell them to come up here."

One by one, the former Thieves showed up, and by the time they had all arrived, the man was stirring in his sleep.

He woke up, and looked at them all. "So you guys are his Teammates, and Persona-Users, I'm guessing?"

"How'd you...?" Ryuji had the face he often made when he said his classic line "For Real?". A look of shock. The rest of the Phantom thieves were similarly confused and shocked, save for Ren.

"He's a Wild Card like me. We could feel it. Given that information, It wasn't that hard to guess."

Minato shook his head. "I'm guessing you want to know who I am, huh?"

"Information would be nice, yes. You did just kind of show up on Sojiro's doorstep."

"Very well. I am Minato Arisato, Leader of SEES, and... I'm technically supposed to be dead. For eight years now."


	3. Path Revealed

After Minato explained everything to the Phantom Thieves, Futaba agreed to help him track down the other members of SEES. Sojiro, after being given a very brief need-to-know explanation, which still confused him, agreed to let Minato stay while things were being sorted out. Now his mind was drifting as he lay on the couch in Ren's room.

_Mitsuru..._

He'd left her alone for EIGHT. YEARS. After she risked her status and company for him... He just up and left.

_Are you doing alright? I wonder if you still remember me..._

_...I love you._

"I'm turning in. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Arisato-Senpai."

* * *

After Minato groggily pushed himself out of bed, he came downstairs to see Ren, Futaba, and a plate of curry waiting for him.

The curry disappeared in about five seconds. Apparently, being dead for eight years leaves you hungry, that and the fact it was the best curry Minato ever had.

"This is delicious! Who made this."

"Sojiro. If you're looking to compliment him, he left to restock his ingredients a bit ago." Ren gestured to the door.

"Ah."

"Now that you're awake and fed, I managed to track down SEES, or should I say, the 'Shadow Operatives.' Most of them are on reserve, but Aigis and Mitsuru are still active, along with a new member. They're _right here in Tokyo, **now.**_ They're investigating recent shadow activity... of course, us. Heh-heh, hoe's that for hacking?!" Futaba had a proud grin.

"Thank you, Futaba-chan. I really mean it. Where are they now?"

"Well, I don't know that, but I do know how to get them to us."

"How?"

"Simple. They're investigating the Phantom Thieves, why not give them the Phantom Thieves?"


	4. The Message

Mitsuru Kirjo had a stressful life.

That's actually an understatement. Being an unmarried female CEO in Japan, leading the Shadow Operatives, together, they made life _hell._

Because of her work as a Shadow Operative, she had to go to Tokyo to investigate recent shadow activity, Which lately had spiked to levels only found when a team of Persona-Users were in play and were being lead by a Wild Card.

Goddamn it.

She had to face _another_ one.

When Mitsuru met Yu Narukami, she was shocked by how much he reminded her of _him._

They were nothing alike but whenever she thought of Yu, she couldn't help but be reminded of him.

She was slowly starting to move on from his death then, but meeting Yu had cut the wound right open.

That's why, when she was informed of a message from the Phantom Thieves, she was more than a little apprehensive. It was all too obvious that the Phantom Thieves were a group of Persona-users, and she really, _really_ was dreading meeting their leader, who most likely was a wild card.

Calming herself, she took the laptop.

_Oracle: Greetings. I am the Phantom Thief Oracle, but you may also call me Alibaba._

_M. Kirjo: Greetings. Why have you contacted me in this manner?_

_Oracle: It is not a matter of lack of trust, Ms. Kirjo. In fact, we have a very good reason to trust you. However, there are **others** that would like nothing more then to tear down the Phantom Thieves in revenge for some of our more recent heart changes. Our Leader's identity is known to the government, and that cannot be helped, but we would like to refrain from anymore information being learned about us... or any spies._

_M. Kirjo: What reason?_

_Oracle: You are the leader of the Shadow Operatives, formerly, SEES, yes?_

_M. Kirjo: How did you know about that?_

_Oracle: Hacking... and accounts from a former member._

Mitsuru's heart almost shut down from the rapid burst of emotions she was experiencing. _Former Member! Who....? Things just went from 1 to 100 real quick..._

_M. Kirjo: Who?_

_Oracle: Would you believe me if I told you, that Minato Arisato is alive?_


	5. Reunion

Mitsuru clenched her fists. A storm of emotion was broiling under the surface.

_Mitsuru: How dare you use his name to deceive me!_

_Oracle: I am not deceiving you._

_Mitsuru: He's been dead for eight years!_

_Oracle: And he has been restored to life._

_Mitsuru: How could such a thing even be possible!?_

_Oracle: We do not know ourselves. He simply turned up in front of our hideout. Crazy, I know, but it's true. You wanted to meet us Phantom Thieves anyway, correct? Then let us set a meeting place. In Yongen-Jaya, there is a cafe named Leblanc. Minato with be there, as well as us Phantom Thieves. Meet us there, at noon._

Mitsuru attempted to respond, but only received an error message.

\----------------------------------------

She wasn't stupid enough to go without being backed up. She brought Aigis with her, however, she _conveniently forgot_ to mention Oracle's promise of Minato Arisato. _Better only one person being let down,_ she reasoned.

She opened the cafe door to find that there were only two customers in there. It also seemed that the owner was out, as the cafe seemingly was being held down by a teenager with black hair. The customers were a female teenager with orange hair, and-

Aigis audibly gasped.

Sitting right at the cafe's booth, there was an adult bluenette with blue eyes. He turned to look directly at Mitsuru, and she could recognize his cold, yet caring gaze anywhere. A smile formed on his face.

"I'm back, Mitsuru."

Mitsuru was too stunned to respond. Stunned and elated.

Aigis responded first. 

"Minato... is that you?"

"In the flesh."

Mitsuru completely lost her composure and kissed him.


End file.
